The gift horse's mouth
by DeEtte
Summary: Sookie receives all of her fae families' possessions. Now she has to deal with being a silent partner in E E E. What will Quinn and Eric think?/ violence, language and possible adult situations rated m to be safe. On hiatus, writers block sorry.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm a telepathic barmaid from Louisiana. It's been about three weeks since the Fae war. My fairy-godmother/cousin Claudine is dead, she died protecting me. My great-grandfather Nail and cousin Claude have left this realm for good. My roommates boyfriend and my friend Tray is dead. My ex Bill was poisoned, it took a while but he's better now. This was all over me. Me a barmaid, I feel so guilty all these people, sorry I should say fairies, vampires, and weres, had to suffer.

My roommate took a vacation for about 2 weeks after everything. I could "hear" she blamed me, but she never told me to my face. When she came back she Finally came out with it.

"Sookie?" Amelia says walking through the front door.

I dropped my glass hearing her voice,"OH CRAP!" I yelled. I stood there staring for a few seconds, before I ran to hug her, ignoring the glass on the floor. " I never thought I'd see you again. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry it was all my fault." I broke down in her arms.

"Sh Sookie no. It was never your fault. Knock that shit off right now" The ever blunt Amelia. Oh how I missed that. " Hey who's here? We need to talk. With that Mini out there I know its not a man, or at least no straight man. Its to much of a chic car."

As we got everything out of her car I explained that the Mini was Claude's. And that not long after my great-grandfather said goodbye, I received a package from courier. It was the paperwork telling me all of my fae family members possessions belonged to me. I now owned, a strip club, a courier service (the one that delivered the package), a couple restaurants, and a large chunk of E(E)E. (Great all I needed was to see more of my exes. Quinn and I were not on good terms.) Along with some sizable bank accounts and a really good stock portfolio.

"Wow, I guess you don't need me to pay rent do you." She laughed out. "Wait, E(E)E does that sexy jungle cat know yet?"

" No, I don't want him to know yet either. Honestly you're the first person I've told. I haven't even told Sam"

"Sookie I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me first." She admitted quietly. "How long ago did you get everything."

" Two days after you left"

" Sookie, you need to talk to him about it. He may already know, or he is wondering who it is he's partners with." Damn it she's right. I was running from confrontation again.

We got everything to her room. She was unpacking her suitcase telling me about her trip. I guess she just went to New Orleans to clear her head. I saw a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. _"Oh shit"_ Amelia thought. The next thing I see is a very happy dog jumping on Amelia.

" Down Hyde " I yelled " Sorry Amelia I forgot about him."

" Did Claude have a dog? I know Nails not the dog type neither was Claudine. I couldn't picture him with a big dog, least of all a pit bull." she said as she rubbed Hyde belly.

I explained that I went to the pound because I was lonely. I missed Tina, and even Bob. She laughed at the mention of Bob. I looked at all the cats but after looking around I knew a cat wasn't the answer. Especially if Bubba comes over again. The king prefers cats blood. I decided to look in the kennel. There he was he was so scared. I asked one of the techs about him. She said everyone calls him Hyde, because when he came in he had torn his owners calf clean off, but he's sweet as pie now. They had found out the owner was kicking the dog and he finally snapped. She had worked with him to bring him out of his shell, he just really hated the noise. He was perfect, I knew with all the pain I'd been through this dog would be coming home with me.

"She even comes over with her pit bull to help me learn how to deal with his quirks. Her pit Billy had been abused too. Her name is Tristan. You'll love her."

As she sits on her bed she says "Well at least you have a little defender. He's so sweet I can't believe anyone would hurt him. Alright enough of the welcome home stuff, we need to talk."

"Okay, you first." I sighed

"Sookie, while I'm talking just remember I love you and you're the best friend I have." I just waited. Taking it as a signal to start she went on. " This was honestly because of you. Don't get me wrong its not you fault it's those fairies' fault. They wanted you to get your great-grandfather. They tortured and tormented you and Trey both. I was in love with Trey I though I'd finally found the person I wanted to be with. Now he is gone, he's gone because he was guarding you. I don't know if I can ever get over that. But, he knew the risks involved he was muscle for hire. I know he wouldn't regret dying doing his job, he loved it. I'm back because I can't wallow in my own self pity because he's gone. I love my life here and I wont give it up for any thing. So, you're stuck with me and we'll get through this together." I honestly don't think she breathed through that speech. I was crying from the first sentence. She jumped over to me a we both cried in each others arms.

"I'm so sorry I knew you loved Trey. I still can't help but think this is my fault. I don't know what I would do without you." I sobbed out.

Hyde picked this moment to lick both of our faces and whimper. We couldn't help but giggle and pet him. As we wiped away our tears.

"He truly is perfect. What other male would have that kind of timing." Amelia said between giggles.

In the middle of our little laugh fest the phone rang. I ran to answer it

"Hello"

"Sookie, what the FUCK is going on?" the deep voice on the other line nearly yelled.

* * *

"Here we go." I sighed resigning myself for to a conversation I don't want to have.

a/n: Please be gentle Its my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time:**

_"Sookie, What the FUCK is gong on?" The deep voice on the other line nearly yelled._

_"Here we go." I sighed resigning myself for a conversation I didn't want to have._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignoring my comment he went on, "Would you like to explain why your name is all over the paper work on my desk." he growled out.

"Quinn, it's a long story. Lets just say I inherited it." I trembled out. I thought he would be mad but this is scary.

"I've got all day. Get on with it. How are you involved with Niall?"

I explained that Niall was my great-grandfather, and when the fairies left he left everything to me. While I was talking I could hear him huffing and growling, it was almost too much to take. I was crying by the time I finished.

"Okay, I get that he was your great-grandfather. Why do I think you're not telling me the whole story here?" Quinn huffed out.

"Yes there is more to the story but it's not relevant. Please drop it. I really don't want to get in the way of your work." I said hoping he would drop the subject.

"Sookie, I know we both know I'm pissed right now. Tell me the truth what the hell is going on?" no such luck

"You know what Quinn I have no desire to tell you what happened. This has been really hard on me, and I would love it if you would BUTT OUT. I'm not going to mess with your company. Honestly I want nothing to do with it or you." I felt good about saying that.

"Woman, I am sick and tired of your shit. Once things get heated you clam up and run away. Not this time. This has to do with my lively hood. I will be at your house tomorrow morning. Think about what you're going to tell me because I deserve the truth. I'll inform the blood sucker tonight." How many cans of worms need to be opened today?

"Quinn, thats not a good idea, Eric wont like it." I said crossing my fingers.

"I don't care what he thinks. We both know he's just trying to control you. Should I bring some food or coffee? I'm coming over early I know this will take all day." Well at least he's not a total ass.

"Whatever if there is no stopping you. I will call Eric too just to be safe. I have plenty of food and coffee don't worry about it. See you tomorrow." I just hung up the phone after finishing I didn't need to hear more. I'll get an earful tomorrow.

I called Eric and left a message. I let him know Quinn would be coming over, hopefully I left no questions in his mind.

After left Eric the message Amelia and I talked about her trip. I love that we seemed to pick up right where we left off. The house had gotten pretty dirty with her gone and me healing. So, we cleaned the house as we talked. We finally got to the living room as the sun was setting. As we went through the living room Amelia found some books Niall left to me.

"Sookie what are these?"

"Oh thats just some of the things Niall left for me."

"I think you should really read these they're about fae magic. There's even one here on telepathy." She commented as we put the books on the shelves.

As we were finishing I started to feel Eric. He was enraged and getting closer.

"Amelia, I think we have a problem. Eric is livid and getting closer." I love it when my word of the day calender has descriptive words.

Before she could get a word out I felt another wave of rage. Then there was a pounding at the door. The whole house shook with the strength of it. I took a minute before opening the door. Amelia grabbed Hyde and scurried off to her room. I finally opened the door to piercing blue eyes narrowed in rage.

I was in too much shock so he spoke first, "Lover, I was so pleased to hear your voice when I awoke. Then I realized what you were saying." he was just too calm for my comfort level.

"Eric-" He raised his had to stop me, and walked toward me.

"Then my dear as I was preparing for my night I received a call from your Tiger. He told me with no uncertain words that he would be here tomorrow morning, to speak with you on matters not pertaining to me. Would you happen to know why he would be so bold?" As he was speaking he backed me up to the wall placing a hand on either side of my head. I was shaking.

"Eric I'm sorry, but I really do need to speak with Quinn." I squeaked out.

"And your reason would be? I happened to notice you have acquired some new possessions. Would that be why?"

He questioned again.

I lost it I hate it when he tries to scare me "You know what ? Yes I have some new things. I have a new car, a club of my own, shares in E(E)E, and some big bank accounts among other things. I don't need you coming into my business dealings Eric. I will speak to Quinn about me owning part of his company, and you will not be involved. I'd appreciate it if you would stay out of my personal things. Stop trying to intimidate me into doing things your way. It WILL NOT work."

I said between clenched teeth.

"Well this is interesting. Did Niall leave you these things? Would the club you speak of be your cousins male review?" He chuckled out.

"Yes Niall left me these things, and yes I own hooligans. I think we are done here. I'll give you a call after Quinn comes over tomorrow just to ease your mind." I sighed trying to make him happy.

"I will allow the Tiger to speak with you in the morning. Only about business matters. He is to leave once you have everything settled. I don't want him upsetting you more than you already are." Would this man ever give up?

"Eric stop right there I have the last word on who comes into my house, what we discuss, and how long they stay. Stop trying to control my life."

"You are being an insolent CHILD. Don't you understand I do this to protect you. You have been through enough while I was not around. You will do as I say." he seethed

"That's enough. Go back to your club, sit on your throne and have those fangbankers grovel at your feet. I will not. I'm not rescinding your invitation out of respect. Please leave, I will talk to you tomorrow night. When we both can speak with a cool head about this. I don't want to fight with you." Call me an insolent child. I show you maturity I thought.

"While I am glad you decided to take a mature stance. We will discuss this matter further tomorrow. I will be here at 9pm. There are other matters I would like to discuss that do not pertain to the Tiger. Goodnight my sweet." He bend down and kissed my forehead, before he left. Talk about mood swings he can go front hot to cold in the span of seconds.

* * *

I went upstairs to get Hyde and said goodnight to Amelia. I needed rest tomorrow is going to be a long day.

a/n: wow everyone has been so nice thanks for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

a/n: I don't own any of Ms Harris' characters I'm just having fun here. On a further note, I feel I need say I am an Eric fan but I'm also a Quinn fan.

I woke up at 7am to someone knocking on my door. I was still in sweat pants and a tee. I just couldn't bring myself to care. So, I just opened the door.

"Quinn, I know you said early, but this is crazy." I yawned out.

"Quinn huh. Oh sweetie are you cheating on me." My visitor giggled out.

"Oh Tristan. I'm sorry I forgot about training with the boys today." I said jumping back.

Amelia pick that moment to trot down the stairs. "Oh please tell me that you're not joking. That way I can call Pam tonight and dish."

I was in shock, but Tristan managed to speak between giggles. "You must be the Amelia Sookie's told me so much about. I'm glad you're back. To answer your question no, while I love to make her blush I prefer the opposite sex."

Tristan is a bit of an anomaly.(word of the day calender again.) She's not much taller than me about 5'7". She's built kind of like me. You know the more than ample top half, a small waist and wide hips. That nice hourglass figure. Her hair is sandy brown. Sounds pretty normal right? Well thats not the half of it. She's got those stretched ears, and a big hoop through her lip. The first thing that comes to mind is fangbanger right, but thats not true. I took her to Fangtasia once, it was hilarious. Pam liked her right away, she brushed Pam off by saying and I quote "Sorry sweetie the only thing I want piercing me is surgical steal. Besides whats the point if there's no ink or metal stud after." Pam was shocked. I was rolling. Now Pam calls me just about every night asking about her.

"Damn , I would have gotten a few laughs, so would Pam." Amelia looked dejected.

"Oh, I bet she would. Sook do you have something to do today we could always reschedule." Goodness she's so nice. I hate to do what I'm about to.

"Actually, I do have something to do today. Would you mind taking Hyde with you? My ex is coming over and I don't know how he'll react." I really hope she says yes.

"Well..." I hate to beg.

"Please I'll make it up to you." I pleaded with her

"Of course. I'm just screwing with you. I've got an Idea."

She looks down the hall and yells, "Hey Amelia would you like to join me? With you back you're going to need to learn how to deal with Hyde." What a relief. I love her.

"Sounds like fun. Just let me get ready." Amelia said as she bounded upstairs.

"Hey Sookie does this have anything to do with the kitty in the green truck at the end of your drive?" I was shocked but I couldn't help but laugh at Quinn being called a kitty.

"How did you know? I know the weres are out now but most people can't tell." I questioned

"I have my ways." She gave me a weird look. She turned her head and yelled, "Amelia T-I-double-gu-rrr is pulling up to the house. Shake a leg. I'll be outside with Billy. He's not cat friendly."

She bounded after Billy who was already a Quinn's truck door barking. I couldn't help but laugh at her yelling "Back off boy. No kitty for you."

Amelia came out giggling about Quinn's head being made of rubber. "Bye Sook don't let him roll over on him."

The girls pulled out the drive yelling "Be good kitty"

Quinn walked up to the house growling about stupid women. "Sookie, do you have any coffee ready? I might need some whiskey too. I know its early, but I hate being called kitty or Tigger."

He looked frazzled. I don't think he slept last night his stubble was coming in thick. I could just see the tension in his shoulders. He needed rest and food bad.

"Quinn, why don't you relax on the couch. I'll cook breakfast, and bring your coffee." he looked relieved.

"Thanks babe, I'm glad we're starting off on the right foot today." He sighed as he reclined on the couch.

I brought the coffee to him, then I went into the kitchen to cook our breakfast. The eggs, bacon, and toast were done in no time. When I brought Quinn his plate he was asleep. Looking at him lying there I couldn't help but reminisce. I couldn't keep myself from stroking his cheek.

As he opened his eyes he said "Sookie if you keep looking me like that. I wont be able to be mad at you." He sniffed "Is that food I smell?"

"Yes here's your plate. You Look like you need food and rest." I couldn't help but smile at him.

He ate his food like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Thanks Sookie, would you mind if I take a nap before we talk." He yawned out.

"No problem. You look like you need rest. Sleep well." I said as I pulled a blanket and a pillow for him.

* * *

Quinn woke up about two hours later. By that time I was showered and I hope prepared for our conversation. I decided to wear a nice blouse and jeans. The less scars I show the easier.

I walked into the living room to see Quinn folding up the blanket. "Hey babe I hope you don't mind that I crashed out there for a couple hours. It's been a long night."

"Not at all. It gave me time to prepare for our conversation." I laughed out

"You really didn't need to prepare we're just going to yell at each other."It was his turn to laugh. "Let me use the restroom. Then we can hash this out."

As he walked down the hall I made a new pot of coffee. This is going to be a long day. I sat down at the kitchen table. Growing up thats where all our important conversations happened, so I figured it would be perfect.

Quinn walked in and smiled weakly. "Sookie, I think we should start with the business aspect. So, Now that you own a portion of the company, what do you want."

I thought for a moment before I spoke, "Well, what was the deal you had with Niall?"

"He was more of a silent partner. He gave the money to start the company, as payment he wanted a quarter of the rights to the company and one quarter of the profit. The only contact he had with the company was the checks I sent quarterly, every three months." He explained

"I love it. Can we do that. I really wouldn't want to get in your way. E(E)E seems to work like a well oiled machine. I really don't want to jam the gears." He laughed as I said that.

"We try to make it look easier than it is. I'll take that as a compliment. I think you having the same arrangement as your great-grandfather would be great." He seemed to visibly relax. I sighed in relief. Then he spoke again. "Alright Sookie, the easy shits out of the way. I saw the scars on your arm what happened.?" CRAP

"Quinn, I would rather talk about our relationship. I don't want to talk about it." I hoped again he would drop it.

He gave me a stern look and said, "Not this time. Spill it woman. I heard about the fairy war I have a feeling you were involved."

"Please, it's a sore subject you can see the scars. It still hurts." I started crying as I was speaking.

Quinn walked around the table and gave me a hug. "Babe, I still care about you. You might not see it that way but I do. Please just talk to me."

I couldn't help but cry more he's being to nice. I went on between sobs about Dermot and his beliefs. Then I explained that I was kidnapped, Trey was killed, and Bill got poisoned.

"SHH. Sookie its alright its over." As he hugged me the blouse shifted exposing more scars. "Jesus Christ, Sookie what the hell did they do to you?"

"Please don't look at me. It looks so horrible. Let's just drop the subject now I'm begging you"

"Sookie , you're beautiful this will just give who ever you're with more reason to pay attention to your body."

"Do men ever think with any other head other than their little one" I tried to laugh out. It sounded more like coughing.

"HA HA. Thats not what I meant. Scars really don't matter. You're gorgeous. " He said as he hugged me again.

"Alright what do you want talk about now?" I sighed effectively changing the subject.

"I really want to talk about what happened with the take over. Sookie, I know you think I betrayed you and I did, but I had no choice. I had to save my mother. Tell me you wouldn't do anything to save your family." There was no question in his voice.

"While I understand why you did it. That does no mean I agree with it. I was almost killed that night, again." I'm trying to be firm here.

"That's why I sent Frannie. Don't you get that? I tried to get you out of harms way. I endangered MYSELF and my SISTER just to save you. Yet you still think that's not putting you first. Are you dense? If the would have found her they would have KILLED her, and me for that matter. How the HELL is that not putting you first?" he ended that by slamming his hand on the table and walking across the room.

"I understand that. I really do but like I asked you before are either them able to care for themselves now?" I hoped that didn't throw him in to a fit.

"You say you want to come first really? I think you thrive on being used and abused. All Eric and Bill ever did was use you. Hell, Bill even raped you." After that he put his head in his hands and said, "I really don't know why I even bother. I've tried my best to protect and love you. What do I get in return? I get shit on. I love you Sookie I really do. I hoped after you had time to think you would realize that I do, but I guess you're too stubborn. Why the FUCK am I still here?" He walked out the front door and sat on the swing.

I heard Quinn a moment later "How long have you been here?"

"I'm really sorry we came back about a half an hour ago. I heard you talking so I stayed outside. Tristan had a busy day." Amelia said quietly

She had sat down next to him on the swing. She was rubbing his back. I could hear her think_, "I know he did something wrong, but he tried his best. I love Sookie, but this is down right cold." _I put my shields up fast.What is everyone against me today?

"Amelia, could you help me with something pleased?" I yelled

She bent down to Quinn's ear and said something I honestly don't want to know. Quinn just got a weak smile on his face and leaned back.

Amelia walked in I scowled at her. "What the hell was that don't you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I remember. And he did do his best to save you. Why are you fighting him at every turn? He Truly loves you. If he didn't why in the hell would he be here after the way you acted?" She gave me a knowing look. I hated it.

"I need to be first in a man's life not on the back burner. Quinn has too much on his plate to have room for me." There maybe she will understand me now.

"Oh Sookie are you so blind to think he doesn't put you first. Look at it this way. If it were really a plate you would be the main course, and his mother and sister are the side dishes. He doesn't love them any less but the dinner would be nothing with out the main dish. Get it?" I couldn't help but laugh.

As she was talking Quinn walked in with Hyde. Amelia and I looked at him questioningly, "What just because I'm a kitty doesn't mean I don't like dogs. And Amelia while I wouldn't have used a dinner plate as an example, you're exactly right. That's how I feel." He smiled weakly again. My heart lurched. "Ladies I'm gonna go home. Sookie, please think about what I said. It's getting dark and I don't want to deal with Eric."

Amelia got up and hugged him. Then he walked out the door. All I could do was stare. As I watched him drive away, all I could think is he loves me. What the hell do I do now?

* * *

a/n: Please don't hurt me Eric fans I'm not done yet.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: While I love the southern vampire mysteries I don't own them or the characters. They are owned by Miss Charlain Harris.

* * *

After Quinn drove away. I put my head in my hands and cried. "I can't handle this. Why can't the men in my life just leave things be?"

"Sookie, you're a wonderful person that people can't help but love. Hell, I moved in with you and I didn't even really know you." Amelia explaned.

"It's the fae blood isn't it?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Hell no. I never really like fairies. Really was I ever drawn to the other fairies in your life?" I felt better after she said that.

"Well this means I have a whole lot of thinking to do. Thanks for your help today. I really needed it." I gave her a hug and walked to my room.

As I walked to my room I thought about what Amelia and Quinn said. It was only 7pm so I had a couple hours to think. I didn't have enough time to think about Quinn loving me so I thought about the other things he said.

The night of the take over I knew there was something wrong when Frannie showed up at my door. She was so frantic getting everything out. I know it's wrong but I was so glad when they glamored her. She knew she was in danger, but Quinn told her to warn me so she came anyway. Quinn was in tiger form when I saw him (another red flag). Yes, he only came in when Frannie screamed, But wouldn't I do the same if Jason was in trouble. If Eric had never shown up at my house that night, Frannie and I would have had the time to escape. So it really wasn't Quinn's Fault I was in danger.

Now Bill and Eric that's a whole other can of worms. Bill was my first love, but he was sent to seduce and bond with me so the Queen could use me for her own devices. I proved my worth before Bill could finish the bond, so her second Andre tried to bond with me. Eric stepped in and bonded with me instead. He truly was the better of two evils. Eric has saved me numerous times. Whether it was a vampire trying to rip out my throat, a bullet aimed for me, a bomb in a hallway, or nursing me back to health. When he could be he was there for me. Then again he manipulated me into the bonding, and used me for his own monetary gain.

On to Quinn. When we met at the packmasters contest he pulled me out of harms way. And he literally licked my wounds. Our first date we were attacked he saved me front the bitten weres, and took me to the were bar to tell Alcide to handle it. Then we were kidnapped by the Pelts' goons he did everything in his power to save us, and went back with me to find out who was responsible. He got me home safe the night of the Queens party. Then in Rhodes he crawled over and staked Andre with a broken leg. He truly did protect me when ever possible. He does love me.

Mid thought I felt the bed dip. I opened my eyes to see my viking settling back into the pillows.

He spoke first, "Lover, you looked so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb you."

"Eric, its fine. I'm sorry I was lost in thought. The time got away from me." I said with a sigh.

"That's just fine. Was your day profitable?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh yes. I own a fourth of the company and I get one fourth of the profits. Quinn will send me a check every three months." I said with little excitement in my voice.

"Lover, E(E)E is a very profitable company. I thought you would be more excited than this." he said embracing me.

"Eric...." his growl stopped me

"The tiger has touched you. Did I not tell you to keep the conversation to business? Why do I smell him on you?" As he said this he held me at arms length.

"Eric, he saw my scars. He asked me how it happened. He comforted me while I was crying." I explained

"I will not allow him to touch what is MINE." He growled out.

"Eric, I wont let you control my life. I am not your's I am my own person. Quinn is a friend. I care about him and he cares about me. If he hugs me and I say its okay then leave it ALONE." I snapped back at him.

"By supe law we are married. There in he must stay away when I say so. Whether you admit it or not, you are MINE. Stop fighting me and understand I'm trying to protect you." he yelled at me.

"You gave me no choice in that situation. I did not choose to be married to you. You sent the knife with Bobbie and have him tell me to give it to you. I had no idea what it was. I will not acknowledge that as a marriage. That was just you tricking me into doing something else to make you look good." I snapped at him

He started squeezing my shoulders a little too hard, and shaking me slightly. "WOMAN, it would do you well to heed my words. You belong to me no matter what you think. I am not some backwoods simpleton you can push around. You belong to me and will do as I say!" By the time he was done his nails had dug far enough into my skin I was bleeding.

"Eric, please you're hurting me." I squeaked out.

"I have never harmed a woman I love. But you my dear are the most infuriating woman I've ever loved. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just trying to get my point across. I will take my leave. Our conversation has become to heated. Would you walk me out?" He walked you licking his fingers.

As we walked into the living room Tristan was standing there. Her eyes were glowing red. Eric crouched ready to fight.

"Calm yourself Viking. I am only here to protect my ward. So kindly leave NOW." she said as she put up her hands.

"I thought your kind was gone. Why are you here?" Eric looked confused.

"We protected your kind and the weres for centuries, and you think we would die out." she laughed out.

"What are you?" I asked confused

"She's a gargoyle." Eric stated flatly

"A WHAT?"

"Honey, I'm a gargoyle. We are the guardians of the supes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Niall asked my father for someone to protect you before he left. I heard your story and asked my father to let me come." She said looking guilty.

"Why are you here? She is my bonded. You should know she is safe with me." Eric stated flatly

"Safe, ha. You have committed a blood offense against her. You and I both know that nullifies your claim to her." Tristan says with a smile.

Eric looked shocked. "She is MINE. You have no authority."

"Eric, I am a GARGOYLE. I do not answer to your laws. We have had amnesty for the past three centuries. Now LEAVE" She was smiling again.

"I will leave, but I will be back." Eric stated walking towards the door.

"When you can control your temper. You are more than welcome to begin courting her again." She said flatly.

Eric turned before he left, and kissed me on the forehead, "I do love you. I am truly sorry for harming you, but she is right. My claim is null. We need to keep this discreet please. It will jeopardize our safety." I think the last part was meant for both Tristan and I.

After he walked out the door I turned to Tristan, "Start talking lady."

* * *

a/n: Damn I screwed up sorry. I had to delete and repost


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I'm not cool enough to own the southern vampire mysteries. Sorry it took so long to update. My muse was lost for a while.

* * *

After he walked out I turned to Tristan "Start talking lady."

Tristan looked at me and said "Look, here's the truth. I'm a gargoyle sent to protect you. I didn't tell you because I couldn't. There is nothing I can do about that. Please, don't get mad at me. I know how you are. Niall wasn't trying to control. He just loves you. I didn't want to keep this from you but I couldn't help it. You are my friend. Although I came here on a job I care about you. I'll keep doing my job no matter what. You need my help."

I stood there staring at her. Gran would have said I was catching flies. I'm really getting tired of people trying to control my life. "Get out NOW" I screamed at her.

She put her hands out like she was defenseless. "Sookie, I'm really sorry. Please call me soon so we can talk about this." I just gave her a stern look.

I stomped down the hall as I slammed my door I yelled "I'm going to bed so screw off." Gran would have found a bar of lava soap if she heard me say that.

* * *

The next morning I decided I needed to get out. So, after my toast and coffee I drove to Merlottes to see Sam. Sam was in hs office doing paperwork when I got there.

"Well hey cher. I didn't think 'd see you here for a while." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Sam, I just wanted to talk for a bit and get out of the house." He gave me a knowing look after I said that.

"Alright, what's up now?" he huffed out.

I told him everything about my grandfather and Claude's inheritance, Quinn and I talking, Eric and I talking, the blood offense, and Tristan.

"I told you those Eric was no good." He growled out. "But a gargoyle I thought those were a myth. That's pretty cool I've got to say." I never realized Sam could switch subjects so fast.

"Sam, please he didn't mean to. And why is everyone so excited about Tristan?" I really am getting sick of this.

Sam rolled his eyes at me, "Sook you've got to understand. Gargoyles are true defenders, they were never forced to work for other supes. They just like to protect. At first they would protect when they found someone noble, asking nothing in return. As time went on they learned to ask for something in return. They will never protect anyone who isn't worth protecting. Gargoyles are peace keepers, not aggressors. I've never heard of one attacking without just cause."

"How do you know so much about them?" I could only stare at Sam.

"Well some shifters and weres believe that thats where all shifters and weres come from. It's is said that a gargoyle mated with every animal." I think I had a look of pure disgust on my face because Sam said, "Don't look at me like that its a legend. I really don't think your friend will be messing with any animals any time soon."

I couldn't help but breathe a little easier. I like Tristan and all but thats just gross. "Sam, do you think I should go talk to her?"

"Yes I really do. She was just doing what she was born to do after all." Then Sam gave me a big hug and told me to scoot.

The drive over was uneventful. When I got to her apartment I remembered she told me last time to stop knocking just go in because Billy goes crazy if you knock. Billy greeted me at the door happy as ever to see me. I walked over to her room and poked my head in. "Oh sorry." blushed as I closed the door. Tristan was in bed with two half naked men. I went and sat down in her living room.

"Fuck, guys how many times do I have to tell you stop coming over in the middle of the night. Now my friend thinks I'm some kind of sexual deviant." Tristan yelled

"Shut up and make me breakfast woman." I could hear one of the guys say.

"Fuck you douche." Tristan said as she walked down the hall. "Sookie, I'm sorry sometimes my friends show up at the worst times." I couldn't help but look at her funny. "Don't look at me like that. We just shared the bed. We didn't sleep together. I love them but more as brothers."

"Sweetie I have a brother and I've never woke up as an adult in the same bed with him." I laughed at her.

"I do to but I used to party with these two and we kind of picked up the habit so we wouldn't get unwanted advances while we were sleeping. California is a different place a person sleeping alone at a party is free game to some people. Safety in numbers you know." she explained

"So you've never?" I had to ask

"EWWW gross no." I don't think she could have answered any quicker.

"So are they gargoyles too?" I couldn't help myself I couldn't read them.

"No, Russel is a Grizzly and James is a jaguar. We were the only people we knew who shifted so we always stuck together." Wow now thats cool.

"Okay that makes a little more sense." I still confused about the sleeping in the same bed but I can understand it.

One of the guys decided to walk down the hall. "Woman where is my breakfast? Why aren't you in the kitchen?" He demanded. I could tell from his head he was teasing her.

"Russ, make your own god damn breakfast I'm going out." She rolled her eyes then said "Hey Sookie I need to go shopping care to join me."

"Yeah, my cousin used to tell me its the best therapy. I've had a long couple of days." I sighed in relief. I don't think I can handle the banter in her apartment for long.

"Yes you have let me get ready and we'll go. Lets take my car more room" She said running down the hall. She came out a few seconds later pulling on her clothes in a hurry. She looked positively green.

Who I guessed was James poked his head out her door and said, "You could have knocked you know."

She grabbed my hand and drug me out the door grumbling about naked men and having to knock on her own bedroom door.

As we walked to her car I heard someone yell "Bring lunch when you get back I know how long it takes you to shop."

The ride to the mall was quick. She can drive faster than Eric when she's pissed. "I'm so sorry Sookie I didn't know they were coming until they showed up at 2am this morning. It was a surprise to see them they both still live in Cali."

"Its okay. My brother shows up unannounced all the time." I could really understand where she was coming from.

"So, Sook what did you wan to talk about? I know you didn't suffer through my brothers for no reason." Well she hit the nail on the head there.

"Okay, Sam explained the whole gargoyle thing to me. So, I really want your opinion on the whole Quinn and Eric thing." I hope she'll help me with this.

"Well, I think the best place to talk about men is in Victoria's Secret. Men are too embarrassed to go in there. And what ever you decide you'll be able to get the right equipment for your decision." She says this while we walk over to the underwear. "So, are you thinking along the lines of granny panties or lacy thong?"

She was holding on of each in her hands I snatched them away quickly. "Stop it. I really don't know what to do here. I like them both but I don't know what to think."

"Why not have your cake and eat it too?" She was looking at a really skimpy nightie while she said that.

"What do you mean? Date both of them? I'm not that kind of girl." I was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Sweetie I'm not saying jump into bed with both. Just date no sex, but you need to lay down the ground rules. Tell them you like both and you like to get to know them better. So, go out have fun at the end of the date say goodnight at the door. You are in charge. Take it slow and have fun. When you're ready you'll know. But don't lead them on, you need to be fair they both care for you." She said this all like it was not anything important.

I thought for a minute, "You know what I really like it. But I don't know how to go about it."

She put her hands together in front of her and bowed, "Ah then you must speak to the master. James is a dating expert. He can teach you how to do it with out stepping on any toes. Russ, will have some great advice too. When we get back talk to them." I couldn't help but laugh.

We had a great time. I ended up buying both the granny panties and the sexy thong, along with a few sexy bra and pantie sets. Even if I wasn't going to do any thing I deserve to look sexy.

We bought lunch and enough for the boys and headed back to her place. When we got there I was surprised to find that James and Russel were really helpful and funny. They ribbed Tristan the whole time and explained how I could date both Eric and Quinn.

"Remember always be open and honest with them, but try not to tell them what the other did. They will get jealous and very competitive if you do. And the golden rule is never see them both on the same day." James looked me straight in the eyes as he said that.

I drove home that evening feeling a lot more confident. I had an uneventful night. I told Amelia Tristan's idea she seemed to love it. I went to bed with a smile. I'll talk to Eric and Quinn tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: Sorry its taking me so long to get the chapters out.

The first thing I did when I woke up was make a huge breakfast.

"Wow Sookie, this looks great, but I don't think we can eat all of it. What's the occasion?" She looked surprised that I was the first one up today.

"Well a couple of Tristan's friends came in late the other night, so I invited them over to show them around. You'll love them there from California, and really cute. I thought I'd introduce them to Jason. They both love to hunt, and they're shifters." I could here that she was excited to hang around Tristan's friends.

About 20 minutes after they were due there was a knock at the door. Amelia opened it to see Russel and James standing there. All she could squeak out was "Hi" She was a bit dumbstruck by the two gorgeous men at the door.

"Hi, you're Amelia, Sookie told us about you. Its really nice to meet you. I'm Russel and the pretty boy who made us late is James." Both men are just over 6 foot with brown hair and eyes. They are complete opposites. James is the kind of guy you can tell spends more time in front of the mirror than any woman. You can tell even his teeshirt and jeans have been pressed. James has a smile and eyes that look like he was born smiling. Russel is a different story all together, his hair is a messy halo around his head kind of like Sam. He looks like he rolled out of bed looking that good. Russel's eyes are thoughtful and calculating, It seems every time he's looking at you he can see to you're soul. These boys are truly night and day.

"Come in please." I said over Amelia's shoulder. That brought her out of her stupor.

"Oh, yes please come in." I could tell from Amelia's head she was smitten.

"Alright guys the food is out and the plates are over there, so dig in." Those boys couldn't shovel the food into their mouths fast enough.

After they finished their food James turned to me and said, "I hear this brother of your's is a bitten panther. Is he handling everything alright." James was looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Oh yes he's taken to it like a duck to water." he physically relaxed after I said that.

"That's good Russ and I have seen it when it goes bad." this is the first time I got a glimpse into James' head. I can see a gun in James' hand pointed at a bitten were. I see a bear approaching from the side I assume its Russel. The were's covered in blood and there is a horribly mutilated body of what I think is a woman, there wasn't much left to identify, but there was long hair.

I threw my shields up as fast as possible. "Oh my god that was horrifying."

"So you really can read minds. Sorry you saw that." he said with a grimace.

"Yes, you project better than most weres though." I still couldn't shake the image from my mind.

We quickly changed the subject. Amelia and I explained that there isn't much to do in Bon Temps. The boys just laughed and explained that they were from a small town in California. They said the biggest draw to there town s the fact that you're and hour from everything, the beach, ski resorts, the desert, good hunting areas, or a bigger city about the size of Shreveport.

They mentioned that they needed jobs so I told them about the businesses that I owned(leaving Hooligans out). They didn't seem interested. Amelia had to pipe in though, "What about Hooligans? Sookie owns a male strip club in Ruston."

What came out of the boys mouths was more shocking, "We're in."

I thanked my lucky stars when my phone rang. I was about as red as a tomato. "Hello."

"Sookie, I need to ask a huge favor." From the sound of Quinn's voice I could tell it was important.

"I'll do what I can. What do you need?" I may be confused about our relationship, but he's still a friend.

"My mom died last night..." He paused to take a breath, "She had another episode in Vegas. Someone shot her. De Castro is cleaning everything up, so I need to go out there and help. Something is off though. I was wondering if you could come help me. I need some support and maybe you could use your talent to help me figure this out."

I understood what he needed and I really felt for him, having been through Gran's and my parents deaths. So I didn't hesitate, "When do we leave? I will have to bring some people with me. Don't worry about the money."

"Thanks Babe. I'll leave tonight. If you could get out there as soon as possible I'd really appreciate it." He sounded relieved.

"I'll call you tonight when I know more. Quinn I'm sorry for your loss. I'll see you in Vegas." I hung up the phone put my head in my hands and cried.

Amelia was at my side in seconds. I didn't let her speak, "Amelia I need you to get tickets and hotel rooms for Vegas. Do you want to go?" She just nodded. I turned to the other two in the room and said, "I know you two aren't here just visiting. So are you coming? I know Tristan will insist on going." All three just nodded

"Okay Sookie spill what happened why are we going to Vegas with Quinn?" I knew couldn't avoid answering her question. So I explained everything to her.

Russel piped up after I was done, "Wait you're talking about Quinn the tiger right?"

"Yeah, he's Sookies ex. Why?" Amelia and I looked at each other confused.

"Well I think Tristan can be nice in lieu of the tragedy. Those two fight like cats and dogs. You'd think there brother and sister." Now I'm really confused.

"Wow, how do they know each other?" I asked

"The pits. You'll have to talk to her about it. If she didn't tell you its not my place to." Oh great more drama. "Hey James and I will go get our things and pick up Tristan. Do you want me to tell her whats up?"

"Yeah Amelia and I will pack and get the tickets. I'll call you when I get the details."

After they left Amelia went up to her room to order the tickets and packed and called Sam to see if he would feed Hyde. Sam wasn't happy that I was going but he liked it better than me working for vampires. Plus he knew Tristan and her friends wouldn't take there eyes off me. Amelia found a flight that night. Quinn said he'd meet us at the airport in Vegas.

Not much later Tristan and the boys walked through the door with Billy. Tristan and Russel were arguing, "What do you think I'm some sort of monster?" James stared laughing. "Shut up pretty boy. You know what I mean. I don't hate Quinn. I'm just mad at him. I would never dream of fucking with him right now. I mean come on, you remember how I was when mom died." With that Tristan just sat on the couch and cried.

James sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Dude, you know how sensitive she is about death. I know she can be a bitch but you took it to far." He was rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. Russel walked out and lit a cigarette.

"Okay, we need to leave soon. So, I'm sorry to be cold but let's get this show on the road." Amelia can be blunt but some times she just know when to take control. I heard Tristan giggle at something James said. She jumped up and ran out the door. We could see out the window that she said something to Russel kissed him on the cheek and ran away.

"Oh, you'll pay for that woman." We herd Russel Yell as he started to strip on my porch. Amelia and I couldn't help but stare.

James laughed and said, "Bear hug." He just shrugged and picked up their bags walking out to Tristan's car.

Amelia and I grabbed our things and locked up the house. When we got outside we couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Russel was on his back in grizzly form with Tristan on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Amelia laughed out, "I'm glad I brought my camera. This is too cute." She pulled her camera out and took a couple pictures.

Tristan jumped up and got Russel's clothes, "Let's get him dressed and we cam get on our way."

* * *

A/N: I want a bear hug too.


	7. Chapter 7

As the plane was taxiing onto the runway. I saw the sun setting over the wing. "Oh SHIT Eric." I realized that I left him in the dark and he will know I'm gone.

"Relax everything will be fine. Call him when we land and explain this was last minute." James just said this with a wave of his hand like it was nothing.

"No, worries I called Pam and explained the situation. Eric fucked up the other night, so he doesn't need to know every part of your life now." Amelia said staring into my eyes.

"Alright can we change the subject he lost his claim if anything happens we'll deal with it. He knows he needs to be on his best behavior. We have bigger fish to fry here. Quinn needs our help." Russel and James looked at Tristan like she grew a second head. "What? I liked his mother. You two know that."

Amelia looked like she was about to burst, "Alright out with it. How do you know Quinn?"

Tristan looked down at her feet, "Alright, just let me tell the whole story before you comment." She took Amelia and my silence as the go ahead. "I was 16 in my family thats when you have to prove yourself. My father contacted Victor Madden to have me fight. Madden told my father that he had the perfect person. So, I flew out to Vegas and was thrown into a fight right after I got off the plane. I lost horribly but Madden swore to my father that I wouldn't fight to the death. True to his word he had an older fighter take care of me, Quinn. he nursed me back to health so I could fight again. It didn't take too long I heal faster than weres just not as fast as vampires. Over the next few months I won fight after fight. I would never change though, I didn't think it was fair. People thought I was a were so they didn't change either even if they could. Quinn and I were growing very close during this time. We were the only two who were aloud to talk to our family, him because he was such a good fighter, and me because I didn't owe anything to anyone. His family was aloud to visit. Thats how I got to know his mother. She may have not been all there but she was had wisdom. I learned very young the ones you think are crazy, there only that way because they've seen so much. Madden thought there was something more than a friendship when we decided to bunk together. Honestly I was just lonely I needed a warm body. Nothing ever happened I was just so used to having Russel and James around, and Quinn was the only person I trusted. I told him I was a gargoyle, we didn't even tell Madden. When Madden saw us getting too close for his comfort, he use Quinn's mom to turn him against me. When he found out I was a gargoyle he forced me to change. I had no choice he had Quinn and his mother tied up with silver. I attacked Madden. Madden had told the king he had a surprise. Madden was too young to know about the gargoyles agreement with other supes. The king pleaded with me to release him, saying he would deal with his punishment accordingly, and quickly released Quinn and his mother. I agreed and went to Quinn. I asked Quinn why he never came to me? I could have protected him and his mother. He balked at that saying only a weak man would have to run to a woman for help. I walked out and I haven't been even slightly polite when I saw him. Until the day at your house. It seems he has learned his lesson." Tristan was crying. I could tell she was still really hurt by Quinn.

"Wow, I would have thought you two were lovers scorned or something. I'm sorry for making that assumption. Guess I'm an ass now huh?" We all giggled at that. Amelia has some great one liners.

The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful. We arrived in Las Vegas around 10pm. The second we touched the ground I called Eric.

He answered on the first ring, "Hello lover I do hope you have arrived safely. Although I am disappointed that you didn't deem me worthy to know of your departure."

"Eric I'm sorry I was so busy making arrangements that I forgot to call. I don't know how long I'll be but I need to go. I'll call when I can."

"No need dearest will be there shortly to assist you in your return."

I was seething at his words, "Eric, I have to help Quinn."

"The woman is dead and that is that. I will be there in a few hours to bring you back to Louisiana." The only thing I though was off was that there was no anger in his voice or coming through the bond. The bond was weak at this distance but there was a twinge of fear.

"Fine we will talk about this when you get here." I grabbed Tristan and drug her into a bathroom.

"I will see you when I get there. Do please tell Quinn that I'm sorry for his loss." With that he hung up the phone. Okay something isn't right Eric would never use Quinn's, let alone send condolences.

"Tristan, something is wrong here we need to get to a safe place to talk." I was scared.

"Calm down Sookie. I'm sure Eric's is just worried about you." She gave me a look that said we would talk later. "Now lets go see that kitty and get settled. I have someone meeting us downstairs I'd love you to meet."

With that we walked down to baggage claim to meet Quinn. Quinn was sitting on a bench near the door with his head in his hands. There was a tall blond man next to him rubbing his back. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. He looked up from our hug to see Tristan.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." I stepped to the side to let them talk.

Quinn stuck out his hand to shake hers. I swear she looked at it like it was the most disgusting thing on earth. She grabbed his hand and said, "I hate to be harsh but don't ever try to just shake my hand again." with that she pulled him into a huge hug. "You are my brother. We may have had our differences, but I will always be there for you."

"Tris I'm so sorry..."

"Shut up. That doesn't matter. We need to get to a safe place to talk." she nodded to the blond man who was rubbing Quinn's back earlier. "Is the car ready?"

"Yes and everything is at the safe house." She just nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

All of us piled into one of those shuttle vans. James and Russel loaded the luggage in the back. The blond man took the drivers seat. I could see the lights off in the distance as we drove away from Vegas.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked

"To a place where we can talk safely." Tristan responded.

The rest of the drive was quiet and short. We pulled up to what looked like a repair shop. We drove the van into one of the garages. We all got out and walked into the office.

Tristan spoke first, "Has it been swept?"

"Yes and can you turn off the work crap for a second, and give me a hug? It's been months I miss you." The blond man said a little irritated.

"Sorry, something is off here and I'm just trying to keep everyone safe. Come here Jared." She had her arms out for him. He pulled her close and kissed her crown.

"It would seen you and Tristan have similar tastes. Tall blond and blue eyed." I smacked Amelia's arm.

Tristan turned to Amelia and I, "Amelia, Sookie I'd like you to meet Jared. The best ex a woman can ask for."

"Nice to meet you ladies." He turned and glared at Tristan, "Although I hate it when she introduces me as her ex."

"Alright intros over, Sookie what were you trying to tell me in the airport." She just blew him off.

"When I called Eric he said he was on his way to get me. The weirdest part was that he sent his condolences to Quinn. He even said Quinn not the tiger. I could feel through the bond that he was afraid. I've never known Eric to be afraid." Tristan looked way to calm while I said that.

"Okay, that makes me think that someone is threatening him. There are very few people bold enough to go against Eric, although he is not a king he is old one of the oldest I know of. He has always been pragmatic so he has more allies than enemies, more allies than most kings. With Quinn being involved I truly can only think of one man, Victor Madden. I hope I'm correct in thinking that if they are threatening Eric the king must not be involved." Tristan looked as though she was deep in thought.

"So, what do we do?" Amelia trying to hurry things along.

"We need more info, but Eric coming complicates things. We cannot let the Nevada vampires know he lost his claim..."

"What? When did this happen, and how?" With everything that is going on right now, how Quinn can think that is important is beyond me.

"Blood offense. We have more important things to think about now." Tristan said coolly. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Quinn walked over to me his eyes were starting to change. "What happened did he hurt you?."

"Quinn we have to figure out what's happening here. I will tell you when this is over." I gave him a stern look.

"So, how do you propose we get the info?" Russel piped in.

"Honestly the best way I think is to mingle. Put on some nice clothes go to the vampire hot spots and start pumping for anyone we find for info." I couldn't help but think she's lost it. "I'm not saying we come right out and ask, but we need to put the feelers out there. First things first though. Sookie can you tell how close Eric is getting." Gargoyle or not I still think she is crazy.

"I can't tell how close he is."

"Sweetie, don't you understand that the bond is a two way street. Kind of like the emotions you get across the bond. He can track you, you can track him. You can exchange attributes. Because of your telepathy you should be able to communicate telepathically if you try." Wow now this girl is a plethora of info.

"How do you know all this?" I said looking at Tristan.

"My family has been protecting vampires for centuries. When protecting a vampire you also protect their bonded. In doing this we learned a lot of secrets. Every gargoyle whether they want to go into protection or not is taught on the majority of the information we need to know. Most have the most extensive libraries on all supernatural beings. I loved to read the tales about vampires and there bonded. Some are like fairy tales to us. Now concentrate." Wow I'm keeping Tristan around to pump her for information.

I close my eyes and look for Eric. He's moving fast. Its almost as though I can see through his eyes. I see the lights of Vegas off in the distance. Wow he's close. I open my eyes and look at Tristan, "Wow he's about 20 minutes away."

"Okay, someone open the bay door. We don't want this place destroyed." The boys jumped to action while Jared, Quinn, and Tristan went into another room to talk.

"That was interesting. Maybe we should read those books your great-grandfather left for you." Amelia was still a little shocked.

Everyone gathered in the office. We all sat in an uncomfortable silence when Eric walked into the shop. Tristan stood first, "Good evening Eric so good of you too join the party."

"Good evening, I would like to speak with my bonded alone."

"By all means there is a room in the back that is sound proof. The shop has been swept you may speak freely. " Tristan pointed to the room she had just walked out of.

"I don't think she should be alone with him." Quinn said standing up.

"You have no say in the matter TIGER. She is my bonded and there are matters that we need to discuss without you, or anyone else." Eric said taking my hand an walking towards the other room.

"Tristan, how can you allow this? Aren't you supposed to protect her?"

"Shut up. She is a big girl she can handle herself. Drop it now." I couldn't help but smile at Tristan for that.

* * *

Eric closed the door before anything else could be said.

A/N: I told you Eric would be back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. To bad.

* * *

Eric leaned against the door and stared at me. "Eric I know we need to talk but is this really the time. I need to help Quinn."

He closed the distance between us and held me close. "Lover, we need to leave now. If you stay they will kill you."

"Who? I have the Kings protection."

"I believe the King is involved. The tiger made he and Victor a lot of money while he was in the pits. Victor has made it clear that he wants Quinn back. He told me he would kill you if you intervened. I cannot allow that. You are mine."

"Eric, I am not yours. You lost your claim remember. I would put my life on the line for any of my friends. That includes you AND Quinn. I will help him no matter what you say. I mean come on I have a freaking gargoyle to protect me."

He took a unnecessary deep breath and let out a deep sight, "Alright, I cannot force you especially with that gargoyle around. I'm staying though. Let me make a quick phone call."

I open the door and hear, "God damn it. You stupid fucking tiger. I am getting tired of this shit. Calm down she will be right out safe and sound. Have a little faith." Tristan is pissed and her eyes are glowing red again.

"Are you so stupid to think that because you warned him that he wont hurt her again?" Quinn's eyes were gold.

Neither noticed that I was in the room, "Stop it both of you. I thought you weren't fighting any more."

"WE ARE NOT FIGHTING!!" They both yelled.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter. "Shit I'm sorry Sookie. The kitty here was trying to say I was being lax in by job of protecting you. I'm sorry you heard that."

Eric walked into the room. He looked Quinn in the eyes, "Tiger, it is exactly as the girl says. She showed me the error of my ways. I regret my actions. I lost my temper. I should know better than to raise my hand in anger." Tristan Just looked smug. "I fear we need to make this meeting quick the king requires an audience with Sookie and I. Of course I informed him of one other joining us. Tristan, I know you wont allow this with out you being there."

"Does he know I'm here to help Quinn?"

"I hope not. I told him we were here to witness a wedding. I also told him Tristan is the bride." It was Eric's turn to look smug.

"What the hell? They're going to be fallowing us. How could you do this to me?" Eric just got a smile on his face. Tristan's face fell, "Man that's just fucked up."

Amelia was rolling, "So who's going to be the lucky man?" Every man in the room went pale. Now Amelia Eric and I were all laughing.

"Someone get me a cigarette and a shot of whiskey." Poor Tristan

Jared leaned down to her and said, "I said I would marry you before. I'll do it now. I still love you."

"FUCKING HELL! Just give me the bottle." She reached in Russel's pocket for a cigarette. She just sat down on the floor with her head in her hands, mumbling something about evil blond men.

We were too focused on her to notice Russel grabbing Jared. "No fucking way otter. Can you go any length of time without putting your foot in your mouth? I will not allow her to marry you."

"Dude, I mean it I love her." Jared was trying to get away from Russel any way he could.

"Russ sweetie put him down. He's actually the best choice. Knowing our luck De Castro will want some proof of consummation." At Tristan's words Russel let go. I got bombarded with thoughts of disgust. Jared was happy at the though of being with her though.

Eric was laughing so hard I thought he would fall over, "Marry any one of these men. It wouldn't matter. This is Vegas just get drunk no one will notice you didn't have sex. But you would need to know the person well enough to answer some questions."

"Whatever it'll have to be Jared. I can't even think about marrying either of the other two. That's just gross. Lets go." With that the three of us left. The boys went to check in.

"That's not a good idea. You've been sleeping in the same bed as James and I for a few weeks. You reek of us. Not him" Russel says pointing at Jared. "Even if they are vampires I wont have you looking like a whore. Give me a minute to talk to James and we'll figure out who will marry you."

Tristan turned to me, "Sookie remember what you said about people controlling your life. Now can you tell I understand." She put her head in her hands, "Fuck it whatever. You guys pick."

"Tristan, please think about this." Jared really did love her I could hear it. Poor guy.

"Oh yeah you'll love it when I sent the divorce papers in the mail. Come on stop being stupid. This is perfect cover." I think she is channeling her inner pragmatic.

James and Russel walked up to Tristan. James pulled her into a hug, "You've always been closer to Russ. We think its best if you marry him."

"Fine, but we are getting it annulled the second we get back to Louisiana." Tristan hugged James a little tighter.

"Good, 'cause you're a bitch." Russel said laughing.

"Love you too snookums." Russel cringed at the nickname. Tristan turned to Jared, "Is my baby here?"

Jared pulled some keys out of the desk an threw them to her. "Yeah, here you go." He looked so depressed.

"Stop moping. Here Eric you drive." She said tossing him the keys.

The three of us slid into a 1969 Pontiac GTO. Tristan looked at Eric, "You had better treat my baby right. And Don't think I wont get back at you for this."

Eric just nodded. We drove to the kings estate at break neck speed. We arrived at a guard station before we pulled in. Eric gave our names and we pulled up the drive. De Castro's estate could only be described as a Mediterranean villa. It was beautiful. Too bad we weren't here under better circumstances.

"Wow, this is sweet. Can we stay here instead?" Tristan quipped.

"Stop it right now you need to think about meeting the king." Eric scolded her.

As we parked Tristan said "Whatever we've met before. Lets get this over with fast. I have a bottle of whiskey calling my name." With that we walked up to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N: While I wish I did, but I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. Oh POO. I'm truly sorry this took so long I was having trouble. Love y'all. Hope you enjoy.

We were greeted at the door by Sandy, "Eric, Miss Stackhouse, how nice to see you. I do believe this is the friend Eric told us has pending nuptials. I did not catch your name."

"I'm sorry Eric didn't inform you. My name is Tristan Dame." It was pronounce dom, kind of like dominate.

Sandy smiled a little to sweetly, "Oh Miss Dame, it's a pleasure. Congratulations are in order. May I have the name of your fiancé. The king would like to set you all up in suites at our hotel as a wedding present."

I tried to keep a straight face when I heard Tristan's mind scream, _"FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY FUCK" _ You couldn't tell from her facial expression. "Oh, I am sorry Eric neglected to inform you. His name is Russel Jakov."

Eric turned to her, "Wow, I didn't realize he was Russian. Ah, you are the future Mrs. Jakov" He pronounced it more like Jack off. I couldn't keep a straight face on that one. Tristan Growled.

Sandy was snickered a bit, "Let me take you to the king."

We walked through the foyer. It was epitome opulence. (Two words of the day in one sentence wow.) There were paintings from what I assume are Renaissance period. She walked us to a red door. When she opened it I saw what could only be described as a throne room. There was a mural of a matador in the ring. The matador reminded me of Felipe De Castro, overly confident, cold, and slightly effeminate. Kind of like Zorro The Gay blade. Felipe was sitting on the throne Victor was standing behind him to his left.

Felipe rose to greet us, "Miss Stackhouse, how good to see you again, and under such joyous circumstances." he extended his arms for a hug. I reluctantly accepted. He kissed both of my cheeks. "Oh, Miss Dame. I was not informed you were the one getting married. You look lovely."

"Hello Felipe, it is wonderful to see you. And thank you your majesty" She did a proper curtsy. Show off was all I could think.

"Thank you for the warm welcome your majesty." I said inclining my head.

"Please it is the least I could do. Now how many suites will you require. I would not like to keep you long. From what I understand the night before the wedding is for the bachelor and bachelorette party, so I wont keep you. Everything will be comped of course. It would make me happy to help with Miss Dame's wedding."

Tristan just looked devious, "Three would be the perfect number."

"It will be done. Now I do have a meeting so Victor will show you out." with that the king left in dramatic fashion. His cape twirling as he turned. I'm just glad he didn't cover half his face as he walked away.

As Victor was walking to the door he turned to Tristan, "Miss Dame how good to see you again. Maybe tomorrow we could celebrate the consummation of your relationship to Mr. Jakov." Wow that man could drop a hint. Poor Tristan and Russel.

Tristan didn't even flinch, "Victor, that would be amazing we would love that. Thank you so much I do hope we could celebrate with his majesty."

Victor walked us all the way to the car, "Miss Dame, Miss Stackhouse, and Sheriff, it was a pleasure. Just give your names to the front desk they will be expecting you."

Eric spoke for us, "Thank you Victor. Have a wonderful evening."

We drove away. Tristan was in the back fuming. If I opened my mind to her, there were no words not even pictures, just the color red. "Eric, pull over and help me search for bugs."

When they got back in Eric turned to me, "All clear lover."

"Fuck you Eric. Telling me I wont have to sleep with who I marry. Victor practically told me he would smell my crotch himself." Tristan seethed at Eric.

Eric roared with laughter, "That was rich. I would just love to see that."

"Asshole. Lets just get to the hotel."

The drive was silent. Tristan was fuming in the back and Eric was laughing his ass of up front. When we got to the hotel Tristan stomped over to the elevators. "Guys please give me a few minutes I need to talk to Russ." We both nodded

After she left Eric turned to me, "Lover, lets get you some food."

"Okay, thanks."

We walked to the back of the casino. We entered a nautical themed restaurant. I ordered a club sandwich and Eric ordered a blood.

"So, was Victor for real? Will they actually check to see if they had sex?"

Eric thought for a moment, "Well all they will really be looking for them to smell like sex."

"Thats horrible why would he do that?"

"He knows why are you are here. If you help Quinn he will kill you all."

The rest of the meal was rather quiet. As we were getting up to leave Eric turned to me, "Lover maybe we should take this time to talk about us."

"Eric, not now I really can't deal with this. I'd like for us to date, but I'd like to keep my options open. I'm still leery of you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but it still happened." I couldn't look him in the eye after that.

"So, you want to see the tiger."

"Honestly Eric I don't know maybe. I would like to take things slow please. We'll talk more when this is over."

"Oh yes we will. Your friends will need to talk to you soon. Go upstairs I will meet you later." With that he walked away from me. I could feel he was hurt by what I said. I figured it best to not deal with this in Vegas.

I called Tristan she was in room 1206 with the boys. The ride up the elevator was a little unnerving what with the drunk couple in front of me practically having sex. Do all thoughts of decency leave when you come to here. James answered the door for me. The room looked like most hotel rooms a bathroom to your right, a bed two night stands a dresser and a TV. The cream gold a purple color scheme was a bit much though. There was that permanent smoke and debauchery smell to the room.

Russel was sitting on the bed, his back against the wall, his head in his hands peering through his fingers. I looked around, "Where's Tristan?" Both he and James just looked at the bathroom door . Then we heard the distinct sounds of someone loosing their lunch.

Russel lit a cigarette, "She'll be in there for a while have a seat."

I looked at him, "I'm so sorry she's upset about this I wish I hadn't brought you along. It was too dangerous."

Russel just shook his head grabed his phone and started texting. James sat down beside me, "It's not that, its the prospect of having to sleep with him. Danger she could handle. That girl has a good head in dangerous situations."

Russel piped up, "She said shut the hell up. Just because she can't talk doesn't mean she can't hear us." He turned his head. "WOMAN! Get out here. Stop being a wimp."

We heard the toilet flush and the water start. Tristan finally poked her head out. "Get ready. We're leaving soon. Call Amelia and tell her nap time is over. Once we check into The Andalusian us girls are going to have a bachelorette party. If I have to go through this I'm doing it right. You boys can do whatever you want."

James got an evil smirk, "We are so going to Sheri's Ranch in Pahrump. Man one good night of freedom." Tristan just glared. Which was hard to do with a toothbrush in your mouth.

I had to ask, "What's Sheri's Ranch?"

James looked guilty Tristan just slammed the bathroom door. Russel decided to answer, "Its a brothel. And we are not going. I don't need a whore."

"Eww thats gross. Why would you want to do something like that?" I asked looking at James.

"They have a great reputation. The girls are very clean. Its better than finding some skank at a bar." James huffed.

Amelia decided to walk in then. Thank God. "So whats this I hear about a party tonight?"

Russel actually smiled a rare treat, "Bachelor party for us boys and the Bachelorette for you girls. I bought tickets for you three to Men of X, its kind of like Chippendales only more racy. I think I want to go to The Crazy Horse, its a well known strip club. Do you think Eric or Quinn will want to join us?"

"I don't know. Why don't you call them? The only thing is that you need see if that club caters to vampires."

"They do I checked." I gave him Eric and Quinn's numbers.

The ride over to Felipe's casino was filled with James whining about not being able to get Russel laid, and a few choice phrases from Tristan about banana hammocks. Amelia and I were rolling.

Our suites were amazing. There were paintings on the walls of cliffs and the ocean. The rooms were decorated in gold and white. Everything was so plush. The comforters were down. Amelia Tristan and I decided to share a room for tonight. The three of us ran and jumped on the bed first thing.

"Okay, time to get ready we don't have much time until the show." Tristan said between giggles.

She walked into the bathroom. "Holy crap! Sookie, Amelia get in here. You have to check this shit out."

We walked into the bathroom. It was truly amazing we it was bigger than my room at home. We had two sinks a glass shower with shower heads all along one wall, the tub wasn't a bathtub it was a full size jacuzzi able to sit six comfortably.

Amelia was the first to speak, "Screw the show. Get your bathing suits we're staying in tonight. Wow this rocks."

"Alright we need to get ready. Russel bought us those tickets we need to go." Amelia and Tristan both groaned when I said that.

We quickly changed. We decided to surprise each other with our outfits. Amelia was wearing a silver flapper mini dress and black knee high boots with a five inch heel. She looked really sexy but she really didn't show that much. Tristan was another story. Her pants looked like brown English riding pants, they fit her like a second skin. Her top was a black corset over a white dress shirt. She looked like a dominatrix trying to tone it down. I had on a nice strapless a-line dress white with black pinstripes and a bow under my breasts and some peep toe black pumps.

Amelia started laughing, "We have have the innocent and the man eater I love it. But what would I be."

Tristan giggled, "The tease."

"Whatever. Lets go." You could tell Amelia didn't like that.

We walked out of the room the guys were in the hall waiting. Eric swept me into his arms, "Lover, you look stunning."

Russel grabbed Tristan, I heard him whisper. "Remember I will never share. Be safe I'll see you later." With that he gave her a passionate kiss.

Eric and I watched this exchange. We were both shocked. Eric whispered in my ear, "I could say the same for you my sweet. Be careful and stay with your friends at all times."

James grabbed Amelia, "Its seems we're left out. Lets remedy that." He leaned the back and kissed her deeply. When she stood up she looked lightheaded.

"Wow, that was interesting."

"Were you able to get a hold of Quinn?"

"Yes, he had a meeting with the king. He said he would meet us if he could." Russel said, he looked worried.

We all said our good byes and went our separate ways. We got to the show it was hilarious they ended pulling the three of us on stage. We each had a man waving their package in our faces. Amelia was jumping up and down she was so happy. Tristan had a look of disgust. Me I was about as red as a tomato.

As we walked off stage Tristan turned to us, "I may not be a lesbian, but I hate it when they wave their junk in your face. I'm going to the Crazy Horse. You two coming?"

Amelia and I nodded. When we got over to the club the first thing I noticed was the smell of smoke sex and alcohol. The boys were off in the corner each had a topless girl siting on there lap poring drinks and offering them body shots.

Tristan and Amelia shared an evil smirk. "Alright girls fallow my lead."

Tristan led us to a couch an love seat facing the boys. As soon as we sat down a girl came by to get our drink order. Tristan ordered nine kamikazes and told the girl to send over at least three dancers. She tipped the girl with a hundred.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're making the boys sweat." After she said that the girl came back with our drinks with Three girls in toe.

The dancers sat down with us on the couch. The blond one spoke up first, "So what brings you girls here tonight."

"It's our friend heres bachelorette party." Amelia said pointing at Tristan.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be watching one of those naked man shows?"

"We just got out of Men of X. We are here to fuck with the boys." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Oh, are they here."

"Yeah, they are the three over there. My future husband is the giving us the evil eye. Can you Three help us put on a show."

"That sounds like fun, but we do need to make money."

"I got it." Tristan then pulled out three hundreds and handed one to each of the girls. "Thats just a start. If you can get other girls to help we'd love it."

"How much do you want to spend?"

"How ever much it takes."

"Okay" she then turned to the other two dancers and said, "We need to make this good. Why don't you two take these girls to the champagne room and I'll get some other girls. We will need at least a grand though."

Tristan just grabbed a wad of cash and handed it to her. The other two grabbed our hands and paraded us right past the boys. All three of their mouths dropped. We all waved and blew kisses.

When we got into the room Tristan and Amelia started laughing. Amelia spoke up first, "Okay girls while we're in here there is no need for the bump and grind. They think were doing that, so let's just get some drinks and hang out."

The blond walked back in with three more girls. "So, I figured we'd just hang out. You girls don't look like the type for lap dances. I brought a pitcher of kamikazes."

"Right on." The nine of us ended up drinking and dancing the girls for an hour. It was like a dance club. The Girls refused to take any more money and put more clothes on so we didn't feel uncomfortable. We walked out of the room drunk as skunks. The boys were waiting.

Eric's fangs ran out, "Did you three have fun stealing our strippers?"

"Oh, yes we had fun and the girls are coming up to our room after they get off." Tristan said with the blond attached to her hip.

Eric grabbed my arm, "What the hell is going on my dear?" I could tell he was getting pissed.

"Eric sweetie calm down thats not going to happen we are just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Yeah, seriously we're too drunk. We are going back and passing out." Amelia was laughing her ass off. "I guess it worked. Lets get out of here. Cindy is really just holding Tristan up."

"No, I need more booze." Tristan slurred out.

"See we told you." Amelia and I giggled.

"You three suck. Most of the girls wouldn't talk to us after you came in." James was pouting.

Cindy spoke up, "That is not true. Between those two growling and hissing at the girls we're scared." She was pointing at Eric and Russel.

"But I was nice." James said with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever, no offense but go back to your hotel and get some rest so those two can get married tomorrow." Then she looked right at Russel. "She's a good girl and cares about you don't fuck it up, or I'll come for you."

We hadn't told the dancers it was fake. Tristan bragged about marrying the best guy she knows. We didn't drink that much, she was faking.

When we got back to the room Tristan smiled, "That was fun thanks. Lets go to bed. Vegas is too much for me now." The three of us piled on to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

a/n: I know I said this earlier but sorry for the wait. I know this bounced around. But I wanted to get this out of the way. I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry I beg your forgiveness. I finally got my computer up and running. Also, this is a very hard chapter to write for me. I've never written citrus before. Hint Hint

* * *

I do not own the southern vampire mysteries I just playing is Ms. Harris' backyard.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of growling. It truly sounded like a pack of dogs fighting over a bone. When I opened the door to the living room I was shock with what I saw. Tristan was sitting in a chair in lingerie, a white bustier, white boy short panties, a garter belt, and white fishnet stockings. Amelia was putting her hair in curlers. Quinn and James were sitting on the couch staring daggers at one another. Frannie was off in the corner looking indignant as always.

"Sook, please tell the wicked witch of the west to calm down, and please get those two to shut the hell up." Tristan said motioning to the boys on the couch.

"Shut the hell up Tris all I did was defend you and Sookie and Tigger got all pissy." James wasn't looking away from Quinn. I swear I heard Frannie snort.

"Alright, what the heck is going on I'm not in the mood for this. It's too early and I'm too hung over." I said looking around the room.

No one was answering so Frannie decided to pipe up, "Well I was just asking why the hell we are trying to tart up the two dollar whore like a blushing bride, and why I have to be around a fangbanging slut like you."

I couldn't speak. I knew Frannie didn't like me, but that was truly uncalled for. Luckily Tristan didn't give me a chance to. She spun around faster than you could bat an eye. "Look I can't deal with your shit right now. I can't count the amount of times Quinn has called me freaking out because you were gone for days with the flavor of the month. Of course you didn't tell anyone where you were. I do recall one time when you called me at 3am to pick you up from the side of the road, because the guy you hooked up found out you were under age an kicked your ass out of the car."

"That was the same day I found you in bed with my brother. You were living with Russell at the time." Quinn was doing his best impression of a bass staring at Frannie and Tristan.

"Sorry to tell you sweet heart felines are just to effeminate for me. I never fucked your brother. I just like to snuggle. Sookie, on the other hand has, and just because their break up was bad doesn't mean you should get involved. Your brother is a big boy he can handle himself. Now apologize to everyone here and start acting like a good girl. Before I beat the snot out of you." Wow while I don't like that she said I fucked Quinn, Tristan did have a point.

Quinn finally decided to speak up, "FRANNIE! TRISTAN! What the hell. Number one Tristan don't threaten my sister. Number two Frannie you thought I had sex with Tristan. I would never. I like my women less butch than me. You should have asked me, not jumped to conclusions. Number Three Frannie from the way you've acted since puberty you calling another woman a whore is like the pot calling the kettle black. Leave Sookie alone her and I are trying to get along again. She's a good woman so shut the fuck up and deal with it, I love her."

No one in the room said a word, we were all too shocked to speak.

"What the hell its not like everyone didn't know that already. Fuck it I can't handle this shit right now." With that Quinn walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

James just smiled, "This is better than my stories.  
No more day time T.V. for me. I'm just going to hangout with you guys. Maybe I should have brought a video camera Russ would love to watch this on the honeymoon."

Frannie punched him in the arm, "Tris, tell me the truth did you fuck my brother?"

"No hon I didn't you two are like family. It would be almost like incest to me."

"Alright, but I still don't like the fangbanger."

Tristan and James both growled, Amelia gave her a dirty look, and I left the room I needed to talk to Quinn anyway.

When I walked in to the bedroom Quinn was sprawled out on the bed. I'm surprised at how much room he takes up, it didn't even look like enough room for me.

"Hey, Babe Tristan kill my sister yet?"

"No, Frannie and Tristan are okay. Frannie is just focusing her energy on hating me right now."

"Would you like an annoying little sister?"

"Naw Jason is enough for me to handle."

"I forgot about him. I'll keep my sister, he would be too much for me." He was trying to keep a straight face but he wasn't doing well.

I jumped on him, "Hey I'll take my jackass of a brother over your bratty sister any day."

Quinn flipped us over and started tickling me, "Oh, really huh?" He stopped all of a sudden, "That's all I've got I really don't have a come back."

He collapsed on top of me, "Okay I get this cuddling thing now your comfy."

"You weigh a ton. Get off." He rolled off to the side and pulled me to him.

There was a knock on the door and Amelia yelled through, "Hey you crazy kids we're going to the empty room to give you two some space."

We heard Tristan yell at Frannie, "Calm down little kitty, its not like she is going to have kittens before we get back."

I couldn't help it I let my shields down. Amelia was thinking of turning Frannie into a mouse so a cat would eat her. Tristan was picturing a tiger striped tinkerbell. Frannie was picturing my death (At least she was nice enough to think of a a quick death for me.). James was thinking of the stripper that gave him her number last night. God these people are nuts.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Quinn looked at me like I was crazy, "Have you ever seen a tiger striped tinkerbell. Tristan was picturing it."

"Ha ha. It figures that she would think that. How about a catnap instead?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

I don't think I even slept before the bed shifted and Quinn sat up with his head in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"No, Sookie I'm fucking okay. Why the hell would I be okay? My Mom just died, my sister is being a bitch, and the girl I consider my other sister is getting married today. I'm freaking the hell out. And to top it all off I'm lying in bed with the woman I love and I can't even touch her. This is ridicules."

I knelt behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Quinn, we'll find out who did this and make them pay. Even though we already know it was Madden we need to find who is helping him. Frannie, is just being a protective little sister, no big deal there. I might go about it a different way but I would feel the same if I was her. Tristan, she loves you, but she also loves Russell this just might be just what they need to admit it. As for me. Well have you ever thought of trying?"

"That all makes sense I know Russell and Tristan love one another, but it might not be the way you think. Still this might be... Wait a minute did you just tell me to try." He turned around to look at me. I just smiled.

"Why the hell do you think Amelia had everyone go to another suite?"

In no time he was on me. It felt so good to kiss a man who was warm for a change. His hands were everywhere at once, it was like he thought I would disappear. He nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I happily obliged. His slightly rough tough awakened something in me I thought I had forgotten. I couldn't get enough.

We sadly pulled away for air 'Damn lungs' I thought. Until Quinn took the time to rid me of my shirt, fallowing suit I took his off as well. Once I had his shirt off he was on top of me attacking my neck and collar bone with licks bites and kisses. As he reached the valley between my breasts he reached be hind me and unhooked my bra. His rough tongue circled my left nipple, my back arched into his mouth. His hand came up to roll my other between his thumb and forefinger. After paying ample attention to my chest he slowly worked his way down my stomach. His blunt nails scraped down my ribs.

When he reached top of my pants he looked into my eyes silently asking permission. I just looked at him and said, "Please."

He slowly peeled my pants and underwear down. Once my pants were off I closed my legs.

Quinn looked into my eyes, "Sookie, no please let me see you. You are so beautiful." I let my legs fall open and Quinn let out a slow breath. The way he looked at me made me feel like steak dinner and I loved it. One slow lick from my opening to my nub drew a low moan from me. The texture and size of his tongue was amazing. When he zeroed in on my nub I was keening. He placed a finger at my entrance just teasing my flower, I could not keep my hips still.

"Patience Babe I'll give you everything you want." He slid his finger in and curled it just right. I was over the edge before I could blink.

"Quinn I need you." He kissed his was up to my mouth.

I didn't notice the air vibrating around him until he said some thing, "Shit Sookie don't move." The next thing I knew I was lying under a huge horny Tiger. Quinn let out a roar.

Seconds later Tristan barged in the door, "What ha.... Shit sorry guys. I'll be right out here."

Frannie was right behind her, "What the hell did you do to my brother?" Tristan slammed the door in her face.

I just flopped back on the bed and Quinn carefully climbed onto the floor.

A/N: Eric fans don't kill me. I thought it was funny. Hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I stink I know. Its been a while. I've had a rough time the past few months.

So I'm in hell. I don't think I could be more mortified. First things just get too heated with Quinn, he shifts, and then to top it all off everyone rushes into the room to 'save' us. Here I am sitting naked on the bed, and Quinn is pacing around the room in Tiger form.

There was a knock on the door, "Sookie, hey girl I'm really sorry about this but we need to get going." Amelia is trying to be gentle.

"We'll be right out." I turned to look at Quinn, "You need to change back and we need to get dressed" With that I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

By the time I was out of the bathroom Tristan was ready with a stoney look in her eyes, Frannie was glaring daggers at me, James and Amelia were snickering like school girls. Quinn was still in the bedroom.

"Alright, let me have it." Maybe if they got it off their chest we could get through the day.

Frannie just huffed. Amelia and James burst into giggles, when they managed to catch their breath they both squeaked out, "He's a REAL Tiger in bed." Another fit of giggles ensued.

Quinn finally came into the room, "Amelia, I have three letters for you B-O-B. Shut the hell up. Lets get this show on the road."

The trip to the courthouse was quite, I thought it as nice they used vans for taxis that way we didn't need two. I still hadn't scene Russell so I asked. I guess he and Jared had gone ahead. They needed to talk. I think riding in that taxi would be worse than the deafening silence of the one we were in.

When we got to the courthouse. I saw Jared sitting on the steps in a nice suit. It baffled me that a man that large could shift into a cute little otter. He pulled Tristan to the side, they spoke in hushed tones. We all decided to go inside to give them some privacy.

Russell was standing just inside the door watching them talk. He looked at me and said, "He loves her. I know that, but he can't seem to not hurt her. It was so hard for James and I last time they broke up. He's just selfish every time things start to get serious he cuts and runs. I nearly killed him too many times to count. This is just par for the course."

I looked a the scene outside. Jared was crying, Tristan's back was to us So I couldn't see her face. He looked so pathetic. Tristan threw her hands in the air turned and walked in the door. She walked straight to the bathroom. Amelia and I hurried after her.

"Can you fucking believe this shit? He had a ring. What woman wouldn't love this? Two men who want to marry me in one day." She looked so frustrated.

Amelia true to form started laughing, "You two are so perfect for each other. Two men vying for you attention. I thought this shit only happened in the movies. You two should get married screw the men."

Tristan couldn't keep a straight face and got on one knee, "My dear Sookie, I don't know how I didn't realize you were the one for me. Marry me?" We walked out of the bathroom all smiles.

Russell was standing outside the door when we walked out, "Woman no more of your girly shit. We need to get to the chapel." I didn't know whether he was joking or not.

"Sorry Russ I changed my mind I'm marrying Sookie, instead. We're just too much alike. Now be nice."

He looked down at her and smiled, "You look wonderful. Can we get our marriage license, so we can get married now?"

"You're a kiss ass. Lets get this show on the road. By the way where are we getting married?"

"Viva Las Vegas." He said pointing to the ground. I don't think anyone could keep a straight face. He was wearing blue suede shoes.

The courthouse was uneventful after that. The wedding was funny the Elvis impersonator was great. We were all singing and dancing by the end.

Russell arranged for two limos to pick us up. He and Tristan went in one. The rest of us piled into the other. By the time we got to the hotel the excitement from the wedding was gone. We were all somber again.

Quinn huffed and walked over to me, "Babe. I have to go. I've got to set up the reception hall. Be careful." With that he kissed me on the cheek and he and Frannie walked out.

Amelia looked deep in thought, "Sook, I think we should take a nap. I'm afraid this party could go all night."

I thought it was a good idea too so I headed off to bed. When I woke up Eric was lying next to me stroking my hair, "Lover you have done something very foolish."

* * *

I didn't have time to think before he pounced.

A/N: That's just wrong I've been gone for 7 mo, and I leave you with a cliffhanger. Working on the next chapter right now. 7Days at most I promise.


End file.
